dragonscallonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Review
=Browser-based MMORPG Dragon's Call Review= posted by: Ron Keith Thu 24th Jun 2010 Browser-based MMORPG Dragon's Call Review by Ron Keith Dragon's Call is a browser-based MMO. There's nothing to download or install. The game is played entirely in your web browser. Browser-based MMOs occupy a special niche in the MMO market. Since everything is confined to the browser, the game is limited to the capabilities of the web browser. Browser-based MMOs are akin to multifaceted, but sophisticated, flash games. By their very nature, these games will not have mind-blowing graphics or eye-popping animations, but just like some of the best flash games, they can be very entertaining. Dragon's Call is entertaining and it is one of the best browser-based MMOs. Technical considerations'''Dragon's Call was tested using both Firefox and Microsoft's Internet Explorer (IE) 8. Though, the website does not have an obvious browser recommendation, the game performed better with IE 8. If you have problems playing the game with Firefox or another browser, try IE. '''No sound The first “problem” with the game you'll probably notice is that there is no sound. It's okay. For some reason, the game doesn't have any sound. Perhaps they wanted to make the game safe for work. Who knows? Don't be put off by this. Try the game even though it doesn't have sound. Character creation'Again, Dragon's Call keeps things simple. Very simple. You get to choose between three classes – warrior, sorcerer, or assassin. There's no character customization. You choose your class and whether you want your character to be male or female. That's it. You're also limited to one character per server. Since there are only two servers, now, that means you can only play two characters. But, honestly, that's probably plenty, since there are only the three classes. '''Questing and combat'Dragon's Call questing is also very simple. There's no need to run out into the wide-open world and gather up quests. Just click on the Quests button and all of your available quests are right there. Pick them up and you're set to go. To fulfill a quest, you can go to the quest location immediately by clicking on Track in the Quests Log. There's no need to enter the open world and explore, and, honestly, there's not a lot of reason to. Combat is pretty simple, too. All of your skills are controlled by the computer. All you do is slot them ahead of time (Do this by clicking on the Skills button.). So combat is on autopilot. Don't forget to turn on combat animations. They're kind of retro, but they're better to watch than a screen of text, which is the default setting. 'Crafting, PvP, and instances'Dragon's Call has a nice crafting system, one that's actually well thought out. While you can create weapons or armor, you can use the system to upgrade weapons or armor you have. Crafting can be accessed through the Upgrade button. There are also PvP matches you can participate in against other players. It's the same combat system used for monster combat, so it is all on auto. See how high you can get your character in the rankings. PvE instances become available at level 35. You can start grouping with other players and tackle the tough monsters for glorious loot. If you want, you can even hire yourself out as a mercenary to people looking to form a group for a dungeon run. 'Free-to-play elements'Dragon's Call is a free-to-play (F2P) MMO. It has many game elements that have become common in F2P MMOs. There is a high level cap that is 150. That might seem daunting, but, as with most F2P MMOs, leveling is fairly quick – you can get to level 20 in a day or so – and you can also level offline by giving your character work to do. Work is on auto, too. Just get a work order from an non-player character and select the number of hours you want to work, go offline, and you get some experience while you're gone. Unlike some F2P MMOs the offline experience is not outrageous, but it's enough to make you feel like your character made some progress while you were doing other things. There isn't a cash store. All the special items and upgrades are in the game, but you'll need Dragon Gold to purchase them, and Dragon Gold can only be obtained by buying it with real money. You'll also need Dragon Gold for special events. That might be the one thing you'll regret missing out on, but otherwise you can play a great deal of the game for free. That's pretty nice in a F2P MMO. 'Final thoughts'The game might not have a wide-open, explorable world with moving clouds, swaying fields of grass, and roaming monsters, but it has all the basics of any MMO. In fact, it has many features that more robust MMOs lack. There are dungeon instances, PvP, and some interesting, crafting. Everything is scaled down and runs with very little player interaction, but everything works. No, Dragon's Call is not a full-blown MMO, but as a browser-based MMO, you shouldn't expect that. It is engaging, though. Because so much of the game is on autopilot, you might actually find yourself getting sucked into it. It doesn't take hours and hours of your time. In fact, you can do something else while playing Dragon's Call. Think of Dragon's Call as an MMO to play when you have other things you have to do and can't give your full attention to a game. It's great for work (No sound, remember.) or when you have to take care of the baby and might have to jump up at any minute. As a browser-based MMO, Dragon's Call is a good game. Everything works, you can play a whole lot of the game for free without going to your wallet, and the game is engaging in its own way. 'Warning: Not for kids!'There's nothing even slightly adult about the game Dragon's Call, but for some reason Gamedp, Dragon Call's distributor, runs adult-only promotions for the game like Dragon's Call Sexy Babe. The name of the promotion pretty much says it all. Anyone playing the game can easily access these promotions along with the not-for-kids photos. This seems short-sighted on the part of Gamedp. Sure, sex sells, but, due to these promotions, and not the game itself, Dragon's Call is not for kids. 'If you want to try this game right now, '[http://mmohub.org/game/dragons-call '''click here]. Source: MMO Hub